Last Hope
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: A Short YxU One-Shot. Refers to my take on what should've happened in episode 45: Cold War.


**Author's Note:**

 **Well I know it has been a while, I had a lot of things going on in my mind, from school to family. This is like my entrance back into writing, so I hope this goes out well. This takes place in episode 45 "Cold War", with a little bit of changes of events.**

 **Oh! Make sure to review and favorite because I'm so desperate!**

 **On with the Story!**

And he breathes.

A little hasty, but still a breath. A breath that you could see even though it's in the middle of spring.

He pants.

Sometimes because of exhaustion, other times due to hopelessness. The boy doesn't even know if it's one or the other sometimes.

' _I'll get you out of there, I promise'_ he whispers to himself as he tries to lift up the tree trunk with everything he could muster up. It ended up with her starting to sleep, but he saw it as death.

"No, no, no, no, no, no….." He said, this time pulling on a chain that was wrapped around it, only for it to break due to the cold. The anger and hatred for the weak chain made his face feel hot.

He broke down on the snow, a tear turning into ice.

"Yumi, stay with me please!" He said to her, shaking her a little. Yumi woke up, almost falling back to sleep.

"Ulrich, let me sleep….let me sleep…"

Those words meant absolutely everything to him. He couldn't let her die on him. Not when he hasn't told her yet.

Not when he hasn't even attempted it.

He scanned the area for anything useful. Something to keep her warm, or to get her out.

He just now realized that he might not even have enough time. The bitterness of fake winter forced him to move, his eyes trying to keep awake.

This time, his face feels hot because of Yumi. His face feels hot because he wants to be with her for a long time, and he can't just shorten that because of a stupid virus.

But, he thought, the virus brought them together. There's no doubt about that one.

He finds yet another chain a few meters from the tree underneath Yumi, but it was covered in ice. Doubtful. He's so doubtful that it will work. Tentative is the better word for this chain, but his hands made it wrap around the tree.

This time, Yumi forced herself awake and tried to push up as Ulrich pulled.

It started to move.

The adrenaline from this made him pull harder, the muscles underneath the coat becoming more defined.

"Come on!" There was almost a way out for her, but he could see that her strength was frailer and the tree started to become heavier by that loss.

"No…!" The tree fell back down on her, his arms losing the strength to try again. Instead, he started stretching so that he doesn't pull a muscle.

Yumi repeated "Let me sleep…let me sleep…" a few minutes after Ulrich stopped stretching and gave it all he had on her.

"I can't let you sleep Yumi…I'm sorry." He said. The boy actually felt a little selfish from saying that, but he then realized that if she went to sleep, her body would begin to fail, symbolizing that she's given up.

So, he pulled again. He was shocked this time, because the tree started to lift up, but yet again, his strength was no match.

"Yumi, I'm going to try to find a chainsaw or something so that the tree will be easier to lift." He turned his back on her, seeing only a little bit of the warehouse. He'll have to dig his way through it. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

He ran as fast as he could just then. This was because Yumi didn't respond to him.

He being pushed a little bit by the harsh wind, but he made sure to jog in place while warming up to lift the tree again. Somehow his instincts had told him to do that.

Maybe he told his conscious to do that because of the fact that he _knew_ his adrenaline wouldn't be enough to get her safe.

After a few minutes of running, he found himself at the steel door, most likely containing the tools he would need, ironically including the shovel he thought of as a way to aid him inside.

His hands started to move the big chunks of ice, which barely moved. The winds still kept pushing him away as he did so, his hands going numb after about ten minutes. He took about another minute to stretch and warm up his hands before going back and clawing out the remainder of the ice and snow, finally pulling the door open.

As soon as he got in, he made sure to put something sturdy against the door so that the wind won't trap him inside. His selfish part of the mind said that he could just stay here, considering that there was some coal in the corner, half a can of gasoline, and some matches, but he didn't want Yumi to be all alone…

Just as that thought popped up in his mind, he searched everywhere for a chainsaw, an axe, and the shovel. Ulrich realized that XANA could have Yumi right now.

Ulrich bolted out of the door, sprinting as fast as his legs could carry him through the thick forest. If he were at the Olympics, Ulrich would place third, seeing that he made it back after about thirty seconds, including the added weight.

Yumi seemed to be sound asleep, which wasn't a good sign for Ulrich. Quickly he used the shovel to dig up the snow until he saw the ground, dropping the chainsaw on the floor.

"Let me sleep…let me sleep…" Ulrich's mind kept repeating as he then got the axe to try to cut the tree, which as a result, broke the axe. Grabbing the chainsaw from the ground and starting it up. The sound made Yumi's eyes go wide open.

"Ulrich…what are you doing?!" She shouted as the blades went into the tree.

"I'm trying to get you…out!" He eyes hurt from the harsh cold. The gear he was wearing started to lose its heat. "I'm almost…" His arms started to go numb, but made sure that he cut the tree down to a smaller weight.

"Okay Yumi…."

"Ulrich…I'm…" Her voice got weaker.

"No..!" He went to get the broken axe, starting to lift the cut tree.

After a few seconds, the tree was lifted enough for Yumi to crawl out, extremely exhausted.

And he breathes.

 **(FIN)**

 **I know, it's late, but bear with me! I made sure to take my time with this. I hope this was a good one-shot for once.**

 **No need for reviews/favorites,**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


End file.
